Reminiscing Perfect Dates
by thatshortgirl
Summary: A PART 2 to Reminiscing Amuto! Will have 10 Chapters! 5 DATES! Full of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! Just a big fan!

**Just in case this isn't clear: this is PART 2 of Reminiscing Amuto. And yes…there will be more parts after this story is complete.**

Chapter 1: Perfect Date 1!

Amu POV:

"KYAA!!!! It's sooo hot!!" I sighed as I fell backwards on the couch. I waddled over to the window sill, where one of the air conditioning vents was located. I placed my feet on top of them and looked out the window. There was a thermometer measuring the temperature outside and it read….36 degrees Celsius???? (I wanted to be authentic in a sense so I made it 'C' instead of 'F'. Btw, this is an equivalent of 98 degrees F.) I was wearing a tank top (more than one though! Layering is the best!) and some plaid short shorts. I let out a content sigh at the fact of the soles of my feet being cooled down. I decided to take a fan and blast it on the highest setting possible, and turn it so all the air hit my face. Nobody was home. Mother and father were at work, and Ami was at daycare. Did I mention she's in daycare now? I didn't? Well, she is. Mama and papa were feeling bad that I always had to take care of her during the summer and not go out so they decided to put her in daycare. As I put my feet back on the vent, I got a call from a certain curious cat.

Ikuto and I have been dating for like a month and a half now. It's August 1st. One of the hottest months ever.

My phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey kitty…" that mysteriously sexy voice ran through the speaker on the phone. I blush at his voice. I blush at his touch. I blush at everything he does. I blush at my pervy thoughts.

"Hi, Ikuto." I said, masking my voice with the stubborn character he saw past the first time he met me.

"Watcha doing?" he asked. It looks like he called for fun. _I wonder if he'll want to do something today. Maybe something that will get me out of this heat!_

"Not much. Trying to cool off." I said as I sat on the sill, keeping my feet on the vent, "What about you?" I queried.

"Nothing. Just watching some TV is all." Ikuto answered in a bored manner. "Want to do something today?"

I perked up. "Sure!"

"Gee, you seem extra happy today." He questioned…more like stated.

"Yeah! I want to get out of this heat!"

"Hmm…well then. In that case, I think the place I have planned will make you ecstatic." Ikuto coolly answered back.

"Where?" I really wanted to know now.

"The water theme park."  
"Water theme park!" _Oh boy!!!! I've been dying to see the new whale show!_

"Yup. So, want to go?"

"Hell yeah! Of course I want to go!"

Ikuto stifled a little laughter, "Ok then, I'll pick you up in an hour. Oh and one more thing."

"Yeah?"  
"Bring an extra pair of clothes or a bathing suit."

"Why?"

"It's a water theme park? Water rides?"  
"Oh, ok then."

"Bye."  
"Bye."

I hung up the phone and scampered upstairs, completely forgetting about the heat. My charas nearly had a heart attack when I burst into my room shuffling through the closet to find something to wear.

"Um Amu-chan?" Ran asked me.

"What?" I asked back showing that I was paying attention but didn't want to be.

"Why are you so flustered?" Miki finished the question.

"Yeah, why?" Suu added. Either she wanted to put emphasis on the question, or just say something to me because everyone else had.

"Because I'm going out with Ikuto in about an hour." I answered back irritated.

The charas flew over to their own little corner.

"Another date with Ikuto means an Amu-chan who is completely oblivious to the world around her." Miki stated.

An hour had passed and Ikuto had pulled up in front of her house in his new convertible Lamborghini.

He walked towards her front door.

Ikuto POV:

I walked towards her front door. _Wait! What am I doing? Since when do I use a front door? Hehe…._

And with that I chara changed with Yoru and hopped up on her balcony.

"Damn it…the curtains are closed and the door is locked. When did she get so private? Hmph…I'll knock on her door I guess."

And with that, I knocked on the door. The curtains swung open as she opened the door for me.

Amu POV:

I knew Ikuto was knocking on my balcony door. I mean, who else would be able to get up to a balcony without a ladder? (A/N: idk…Superman? Lol) I had just finished dressing and opened the door for Ikuto to get in.

"Why didn't you just ring the front door bell?" I asked.

"One, it's me. Two, it's so much more fun climbing up on to a balcony. And three, your little devil sister would kill me." He answered that world famous smirk apparent upon his perfect features.

"One, wow. Two, wow. And three, my sister is at day care. She's not going to be home alone with me for the rest of the summer. It's like…school in the summer."

"Wow, that must suck."

"Yeah…so…."

--------------AWKWARD SILENCE-----------------

"Are you ready to go?" Ikuto asked shattering the silence.

"Yup!" I jumped up into his arms. (crazzzyyy!)

He caught me, "Someone's happy."

"Yeah! It's so hootttt and I want to just get out of the house." I answered back.

"Did you pack extra clothes?"

"Yeah, I have a bathing suit on under this (points to what she's wearing) and I put an extra of clothes in a gym bag just in case. How about you?" I asked pointing to Ikuto whom was also holding a gym bag.

"Yup I'm ready. Yoru, you stay here. I don't want a possible repeat of the beach. (Refer back to bonus chapter. Even though Yoru didn't go in the water….one can imagine! Haha)

"But IKUTO-nyaaa!!!" Yoru whined.

"The other charas will stay here too Yoru!" I burst happily.

Yoru got an evil gleam in his eyes. "Alright then, nya."

Ikuto picked me up and we hopped out of my balcony. I made sure all the doors were locked as he put me in the passenger seat of his car.

"I love you car!" I said sighing and closing my eyes.

"Hehe." He just laughed. (laughed? More like…chuckle type thing)

I buckled in as Ikuto closed the top to the convertible. _Why is he closing the top on such a hot day? _ I was pondering the thought just as cold air blasted my face. He had the air conditioner on really high. _Ahhh!!!! This feels so good! _

We arrived at the water park and Ikuto parked in valet parking. High rollers….. Well I'd assume he'd park in valet because he wouldn't want someone stealing the hub caps on that car. They must be worth a fortune. (Is there even valet parking at water parks?)

Hmmm….so what should be ride first?

End Chapter 1

So! What did you guys think? Sorry this took so long to get out. I haven't had any time lately. But I have Spring Break the week after Good Friday, so I'll have more time from then. And Once again, to make this clear, this is a series of 10 chapters. 2 chapters for each date. So 5 dates in all. Maybe a bonus date. Idk. Well this is part 2 of Reminiscing Amuto. Thanks all sooo much for liking that story. I hope you'll like this one too! I want it to be a very light hearted story!

PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! Just a big fan!

Chapter 2: Date 1 Part 2…..Death?

'What to ride…' he said. _What to ride…what to ride…WHAT TO RIDE??!!! _What kind of a b.s. question was that? He didn't even ASK me as to even what I THOUGHT about riding this thing. Stupid Ikuto. Stupid Water park. Stupid HUGE ASS RIDE! (if you haven't noticed my now…Amu doesn't like heights..hehe) It. Was. A. Huge. Roller Coaster. That. Sprays. Freaking. Water. At. You. And. Takes. A. Picture. Of. You. Right. At. The. Scary. Part.

"Ikuutttooo…" I whined at him.

"What?" he asked me bothering to open only one eye as we were rapidly approaching the front.

_I know I'm going to be tall enough to ride this thing. I was tall enough at the amusement park to ride that other monster. _"Before you talk, we are DEFINITELY riding this…" he stated. All of my hopes and dreams went down the drain.

We arrived at the front. My hopes of sleeping in bed in one piece had completely dwindled down. The man manning (haha man manning) the station at the front looked at me.

"Oh I'm so sorry miss, it seems that you are just a tad short." The man said.

"Really!!!???" I said with great excitement then saw Ikuto, who 'looked' heartbroken, "awww reeeallllyyy…" I said this time, making it seem like I was somewhat upset about the matter.

Ikuto smirked. _Uh-oh..that can't be good. Whenever he smirks, it's a sign of danger ahead. If…only…I could just…slip…away…. _"GRAB!" Ikuto grabbed me by the back of my shirt….ow. _Way to treat your girlfriend. _

"She's always slouching, Amu, can you stand up straight for the man?" Ikuto asked, that smirk never leaving his face.

"Hmph." I said as I stood up straight.

"Oh! Perfect! You are just tall enough!" the man chimed.

_Greeaaattt. Wait! Last time, when this happened at the amusement park, I wasn't 'allowed' to yell at Ikuto because we weren't dating yet. But now….mwahahahahahaaaa!!!! _

We got on the ride. Thank goodness it wasn't front cart this time. The ride started with a sudden bang! We started going up and up and up….up….up…higher. It was like flying…only with a death wish. My eyes were glued shut. The ride stopped, and I thought it had ended. _Oh well now that wasn't so bad! _I thought to myself seeming relieved. Thinking it was safe to open my eyes because the ride was over, I cracked both of my eyes open. They were sitting on the top of the highest drop of the ride.

"KYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screeched at the top of my lungs as the cart swirled upside down splashing through water and spraying water in our faces. I was drenched and so was Ikuto sitting right next to me. He was sitting in a bored manner. _HOW CAN HE REMAIN SO CALM!!!???? Guess the ride was only starting… _

I yelled for a little longer. Ikuto was going to pay for my lung transfer because I thing I just broke mine. We came to a subtle stop.

The employee standing at the landing stated over a microphone, "Thank you so much for riding the Water Killer with us today!" she ecstatically said.

"Yesss!!!!!" I happily sighed as I tried to get up out of the cart. Wait….it was stuck. "Excuse me, ma'am. But my seat lock seems to me stuck." I politely told the employee.

"No it's not." She stated back.

"Yes it is…" I said sweatdropping and showing her that I couldn't get out.

She picked up the microphone again, "I say you're not stuck because we have not yet released you."

"And why is that?" I queried.

"Becaauuuseeee…. Today this is the 100th run of 'Killer Water'! You guys get to go around TWICE!" she said.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I just yelled as the ride started up again. _IKUTO! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!! _

"Well, well, kitty. It seems like our lucky day." Ikuto said in my ear.

"Grrr….Ikuto…."I said, my face getting red from anger, then snapping out of it just in time for my emotions to be control my fear.

This time, for real, we got off the ride.

"Do you really hate roller coasters that much?" Ikuto asked picking me up bridal style. I blushed at his movement but did not object. He sat down on a park bench and sat me in between his legs. Wait…I just realized something. We were soaking wet. Ikuto brought his hands around my waist from the back and snuggled his face into my very wet hair.

"Amu…." He half whispered half sighed. I brought my head back, leaning it on his shoulder. He nipped at my neck, and I just let him. I was still calming down from the death coaster. I closed my eyes, seeming to be in a very halcyon state.

"Yes I do…" I said, remembering that Ikuto had earlier asked me a question.

"Really now?" he asked, sitting back brining me into his chest.

"Yup!" I said, with more zest than I meant, but whatever. He chuckled slightly at this.

"Well, then, let's go on something more calming." He suggested and I nodded to his request.

"Like what?" I asked.

"The…..log flume." It wasn't terribly scary. There were a few drops, but it was very shallow water and the drops were not that drastic. Plus, it was in a log. I mean really…who's ever heard of a scary ride in a log?

We went on the log flume and a few other rides and we were near the lockers that we had secured our items in when we first had entered the park.

"Want to get changed or go on another water ride?" Ikuto asked draping an arm around my shoulders.

"Ummm" I pondered on the thought, "let's get changed. I'm starvvinnggg!!!" I really was. As if on cue, my stomach growled.

"Good enough for me." Ikuto chuckled and kissed me on the lips lightly. He pulled away as I stood there wanting more.

We both got changed and I came out sporting a cute outfit. (A/N: I'm not really one to describe what she's wearing. But, if you want me to, I'd have no problem with it. I love clothes!)

"Looking wonderful as usual" Ikuto said with a little cheeky smile and captured my lips under a decorative (yet real -__-) palm tree. He pressed me up against the tree. I didn't care if people saw us, I just wanted to be with him. We slowly pulled away yet his face was still so close. He kissed my cheek, the tip of my nose, the side of my nose, my face, my eyes, and then his eyes looked piercingly into mine.

"I thought you were hungry…" he whispered, a smirk apparent from the tone of his voice.

I pulled away and took one of his hands with both of mine and started walking. It was getting dark…the weather had cooled down.

"Ahhh that breeze feels nice…." I said, still holding Ikuto's hand, and he was trailing behind me. My stomach growled again.

"Let's get some food shall we?" Ikuto inquired.

"Mhmmm!" I agreed.

We eat. We laughed. And we then went to go watch the new whale show. It was so much fun. It was like the Japan version of Shamu. Ikuto and I sat in the back, snagging kisses from each other and giggling at every funny little noise the whale made. _Ahhh…I can just stay like this forever. _It was getting quite chilly out from being in a water park….(being near water makes the atmosphere cooler right? Ah well…it does) I started slightly shivered from the sudden cold and my clothing was not suitable attire for the current change in weather. Ikuto noticed this and bought a '(insert water park name here lol) blanket' and sat me in between his legs and wrapped the blanket around the both of us as we finished watching the show…..

End Chapter 2

END DATE 1!

Hey guys! I hoped you liked chapter 2 and DATE 1! The water park! Well I need ideas for the next date, so tell me if you have any ideas! Thanks so much! Oh and the big ride idea from this chapter credit goes to: DarknessXAnime! Thanks a lot! PLEASE R&R!!! MOTIVATION PPL!!!

Oh and I would like to sincerely thank Amuto95 for all the reviews she's been giving me. She's really an outstanding writer and I feel proud to call her my friend. PLEASE GO READ HER STORIES TOO!!!!

THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! Just a big fan!

Chapter 3: Perfect Date 2!

(A/N: All of Reminiscing Perfect Dates takes place in mid-summer)

FLASHBACK:

"_QUACK!" a duck loudly sounds._

"_Ah!" I jump from the surprise. The duck is enclosing on us….Jeez, go away stupid ducks. No, don't come closer! AHHHH!!!! Why won't Ikuto freaking let me go!!!!! I want get out of that angry duck's way!!!_

"_Hehe, you're not getting away THAT easily." Ikuto teased bringing me closer. We were sitting on a little hill, overseeing a small pond where a group of ducks came by every afternoon. We were just strolling in the park when he goes, 'hey Amu, want to go sit on that hill?'. And I just HAD to oblige him. Grrr….curse his way to be able to woo people into doing what he wants. _

_There we were: me, Ikuto, and this ferocious duck. The duck wanted to rip my head off…definitely and I don't even know why! The duck came closer and closer, and finally….it clamped my foot._

"_KYA!!!!!" I jumped up into Ikuto's lap._

"_hahaha!!" he laughed. _

"_Get it off get it off get it off!!!!" I whined._

"_Ok ok!" he pretended to take off the duck which had fallen in love with my foot, "On second thought……no…"_

"_Noo!!! What kind of boyfriend are youuu!!!??? Get this DUCK off of my foot!!" I pestered._

_Eventually, he did get the duck off._

"_Look *chuckle* to make it up *chuckle* I'll take you out on a picnic…I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6 PM. Be ready….*chuckle*" Ikuto proposed holding back laughter._

"_Hmph…fine." I agreed, " but it better be a really NICE picnic!" _

END FLASHBACK

Well it was now 4 PM and I was yet again fretting over my soon to be date with Ikuto.

"OH MY GOD WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO WEAR????" I was panicking.

The charas were huddled in a corner, keeping a safe distance away from me. Miki says, "there she goes again. I wonder when Amu-chan will realize that Ikuto will take her out more often now that they're dating…"

After an hour of deep contemplation, I decided upon wearing just about the cutest little mini skirt with a short sleeve sweater on top. It sort of looked like I was going golfing. (I am SOOO bad at golf!) I heard the door bell ring at the front door. _He's EARLY?!!! _I scurried downstairs to open the door. What stood there was certainly not Ikuto…but…but…TADASE?

"TADASE-KUN?? What are you doing here?" I questioned him.

"Hinamori-san! I was just walking around and decided to drop by real quick." He politely answered.

"Oh w-welll I'm about to uh…."

"You're about to go out with TSUKIYOMI IKUTO aren't you?" _I cringed at the fact that he emphasized Ikuto's name so much. It was getting utterly annoying._

"Yeah…" I softly replied.

"Well the real reason I'm here is…."

"Is?" I pushed on for his to speak his thoughts.

"I really really really really need to…"

"Really really really really need to what?"

"GO TO THE BATHROOM!!! Can I please use yours? You see, the one in the park wasn't vacant and then I-"

"Whatever! Just go." I said putting on my outer character.

"THUMP!"

_Crap! What was that??? _I heard a thump come from upstairs. I ran to my room.

I walked in my room to find Ikuto there…on my bed…scratching his head…and Yoru pestering him.

"Ikutoo!!!! You're early!" I whispered harshly. _Jeez! Now both Ikuto and Tadase are in my house and neither of them know it! _(Oh, and if you haven't already noticed. No one else is home cause it's a work/Ami school day) _This just cannot go well….WHY ME????? _Ikuto noticed my facial expressions rapidly changing, yet no words coming out of my mouth.

"Amu?" he asked….no response…. "Amu???" he asked yet again….no response…. "AMU!" he yelled….that snapped me back to reality.

Just as I was about to say something…a certain someone who was using the restroom earlier stepped into the room.

"HINAMORI-SAN! Are you OK?" Tadase asked barging in.

His eyes wandered until they were fixed upong Ikuto. He had just about the cutest curiosity look on his face. _Well you know what they say…curiosity killed the cat! Well in this case…I guess Ikuto's curiosity will end up killing the King. _

"Look Kiddy King, I know I'm an eyeful to look at and I know you don't want to stop looking at me, but I just don't roll that way. Maybe this explains your extremely girly haircut." Ikuto commented on his hair looking…not manly. ( I mean really! Tadase NEEDS a haircut. The other day, I was watching episode 78, and someone left a comment, "This is my first time watching this show, I just randomly picked this episode to watch. Is that kid with the blonde hair a girl or just a really gay guy?" I mean seriously!)

"Well…you…you're nothing but a…CAT!" Tadase shouted back.

"Oooo good comeback!" Ikuto knew he had won. As I've said so many times in the past…Ikuto always wins…always.

"Well Hinamori-san… I'll be leaving now!" he said with a nice smile showing off his extremely girlish features, "and YOU Tsukiyomi IKUTO, will NOT win the heart of her!" he said trying to sound more anger-filled.

"Uh well…bye?" I said unsure of myself. Tadase was staring at Ikuto…Ikuto was just smirking back and went over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist from the back and lightly kissed my neck.

"Hey kitty…ready to go?" He nuzzled into my hair. I just giggled at his actions. It tickled.

I looked up and Tadase was gone. I heard shouting from outside. I pulled away from Ikuto and looked out of the window…Tadase and Kiseki were arguing. _WAIT! Kiseki was here too??!!_

I turned around putting my back to the window and looked at Ikuto. He just kissed me.

"Aww, now I need to redo my lipgloss." I remarked.

Ikuto wiped his lips, "I got lipgloss on my lips now…how do girls wear this?"

I ended up redoing all of my makeup and soon enough, Ikuto and I headed out.

It was around 7 when we got to the designated picnic spot. It was breathtakingly beautiful. The sun was not quite ready to set yet, but when it did, Ikuto made sure to pick the perfect spot to watch it from. It was like a private area, made just for us. It was beside a little lake,(Maybe even as small as a pond) , and there was one big tree overlooking where the picnic was set up.

"Ikuto! It's beautiful." I said, gazing at the scene.

He just chuckled….

END CHAPTER 3

Hey!!! I hope you guys liked this!!! Please go read Amuto95's stories!!!! They are addicting. The picnic idea for this chapter/date was suggested by: Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi Thank you so much for this idea! I still need suggestions!!! You never know when I might use it!!!! THANKS AND R&R!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! Just a big fan!

Chapter 4: Perfect Date 2 PART 2! (……anyone up for getting soaked?)

Ikuto just chuckled at my features glistening from the wonderful sight of the picnic.

"AHHh Ikuto! You did ALL of this?" I asked dumbfounded.

Ikuto just sweatdropped. _Is it really THAT hard to believe that a lazy cat actually CAN do work? _Ikuto wondered to himself. "Yeah well…don't get too used to it." He tried covering up his actions.

I completely ignored what he had just given me as a poor example of a comeback as I ran and went to go look at the fishes in the lake. (fishes is a word right? Or is it just fish?)

Ikuto came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He nuzzled his head into my hair, taking in the strawberry essence. _Hehe, I KNEW he'd like this new strawberry shampoo of mine! _

"How about we eat first, and then look at the pretty fish?" Ikuto suggested. I knew the real reason was because he couldn't stand the sight of fish….hehe such a cat.

He picked me up effortlessly and sat me in his lab on the picnic cloth and opened up the basket. He took out a candle lighter and lighted three candles. The sun had fully set by now. It was just an enamoring sight. I leaned back on his chest as he silently fed me some spaghetti neatly wrapped around a fork. I savored this moment as much as possible. It's not every day that a girl gets to be sitting in the lap and being fed the one and only Tsukiyomi Ikuto. It's any girl's dream. I closed my eyes and imagined going back to school in a few months. Ikuto would be a senior, and I would be a sophomore. Hehe, I'll no longer be a freshman. I can't wait to see all the new freshman coming into the school. Ugh, now all the girls will hate me for dating the cutest and most popular boy in school. Oh well, those are the prices to pay.

"Amu? Spacing out on me again?" Ikuto lightly kissed my ear.

"Hehe, yeah, well about that…" I trailed off.

"Don't worry, we all know by at least now that you need therapy." He lightly whispered.

He leaned against the tree that was conveniently placed behind us with me still in his lap.

"Hey Ikuto?" I asked.

"Yes, my kitty?"

"That dinner was really good."

"Oh really? Well then, I guess the theory of cats being good cooks has been proved."

"EH!?"

"What, 'eh'?"

"Y-You cooked that??!! I didn't know you could cook." _Extra perk added to the most perfect person in the world. Note to self: never get a cook EVER again._

All of a sudden I felt the earth below me shaking. _KYAAA What's happening??? _I squinted my eyes closed and saw that the earth had stopped moving. My bottom was now on something cold and hard. I peeked my eyes open to see that Ikuto had only stood up.

"What? Did you think we were having an earthquake or something? I only stood is all" Ikuto teased me.

"Ugh…." Was my only reaction.

"Let's go." Ikuto said outstretching a hand for me to take.

I accepted his hand and asked, "yeah, but where are we going?"

"Well now, if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret anymore now would it?"

We both hopped into Ikuto's car after cleaning up the picnic. (Well, HIM cleaning up the picnic lol) After about a half hour drive we were at….the beach?

"Um, Ikuto, why are we at the beach?" I asked in an innocent tone.

"We are going to take a moonlit walk barefoot on the seaside," he calmly replied.

My insides burst with fireworks. Plus, how could he say that sooo casually? It's like he's not afraid of anything! _And the perfect list continues to grow…. _

I obliged the idea he had brought up and took off my shoes. He retrieved my hand with his own and brought me close.

"Amu…" Ikuto whispered.

"Yes Ikuto?" I asked walking silently alongside him hand in hand.

"Catch me if you can!!!" he started off into a wild sprint.

I pondered the thought, _Why would I TRY to catch him? Oh! WAIT!!! Damn it! He took my phone!! _

"Ikuto!!! Give me back my phone!!" I yelled chasing after him while trying to refrain from having one of the biggest laughing fits.

BRIINGGG!! BRIINNGGGG!!! BRIINGG! Oh crap! My phone is ringing!

"Hello?" Ikuto stopped and answered my phone.

"Amu?" Tadase's voice echoed from the other side of the phone. I heard it as I was rapidly approaching Ikuto.

"Um, no this isn't Amu. She doesn't have a deep sexy voice like I do." Ikuto grinned cheekily.

"Ikuto!!" I leaped up and my plan didn't go to order because…he caught me.

"haha! Ikuto! Stop! Give me the phone! Ahaaa!!" I was being tickled as Ikuto talked to Tadase on the phone.

"T-Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What are you doing to Amu-chan??" you could just tell that Tadase was madly blushing from the tone of his voice.

"Heh? It really isn't any of your business as per what I DO WITH my kitty.." Ikuto slyly replied.

Meanwhile…I was just there laughing from Ikuto still tickling me.

After a few more seconds of harassing Tadase, I went to go tackle Ikuto, whom had given up on tickling me for the time being. I went to go tackle him into the water, but, yet again, things didn't go according to plan. First, Ikuto dropped my phone of the sand. (not that big a deal right?) Next, when I went to tackle him, I also fell him…soaking myself…with him.

There we were, splashing around in the water giggling like maniacs. Out of nowhere I felt a huge water splash on my face. When I could properly see again, I saw the hint of victory written on Ikuto's face.

_Grrr…I'll get you back! _

I splashed him. After our little tantrum of "splash Amu and get splashed", we stumbled back on to the sand.

"Ewww, it's going to be really disgusting sitting back in the car now…" I complained.

"Being the genius I am, I brought spare cloths for us." Ikuto answered, piling up some sand in between his hands.

"When did you get cloths?"

"Remember when you heard a thump from your room when you were showing Kiddy King the bathroom?"

"Oh…." I had gotten the gist that Ikuto had 'stolen' some cloths of mine then.

"Hehe, well, before we get changed, let's make a sand castle!"

"Ahhh YES!!!" (I know…I don't think Amu would react like that either…but yeah whatever…it's fake)

We created our sand castle and got changed…in separate bathrooms much to Ikuto's protest. (lol)

Sitting back in the car, it was around 11 PM. I had called my mother earlier to tell her that I would be getting home pretty late. It was somewhat of a long drive back home, and I was beat. I silently fell asleep in Ikuto's car. He put the top of his car up, and drove me home.

I was still asleep by the time we got home so Ikuto decided to tuck me into bed.

"Goodnight, kitty…" and he went home himself, carrying a kitten chara in his pocket.

Ikuto POV:

_I wonder what Yoru did today that made him so tired? Hehe probably playing tricks on the other charas again…_

End Perfect Date2

END CHAPTER 4

SOOOO SOOOO SOOOO SOOO (times infinity) SORRYYYY I haven't updated!! There have just been SOOO many things going on lately that I just haven't found the time!!!!!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!! AND I NEED IDEAS BADLY!!! The basis of the beach idea goes to: Smallvillegirl2!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH I REALLY LIKED YOUR IDEA!!!! I really need ideas and reviews! And don't forget to go read Amuto95's stories. That girl can really write!!! WELL I SAY IT AGAIN, PLEASE R&R! And I'll try my best to update more promptly!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! Just a huge fan!

Chapter 5: Perfect Date 3!

I woke up to the sun beaming down on my face. _That's funny….I don't remember opening the curtains last night before going to sleep…how did they get open? _I averted my gaze from the opened window curtains to a corner of my room. _Huh…that's funny. I swear I just saw something moving there. _

A few very short moments later…..

"KYA! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Let's recap: Apparently Ikuto had snuck into my room early this morning. I wonder how early because it was still 8 in the morning. (If 8 in the morning is late…I don't know what to say, because I'm one of those 'Go to bed at 4 in the morning and wake up at 10:30' people) He hid in the corner and used his fast cat-like abilities to get into my bed. Naughty Kitty.

Present: "What? I haven't done anything to you." Ikuto said back in a cool manner to my outburst.

"But still! There was a possibility that you were going to if I hadn't caught you before grabbing a hold of me!" I exclaimed, "what will my parents think if they found you up here!?"

"Well 1) I don't even hear any life in this house. They're either still asleep, or not home. 2) I've snuck in here sooo many times. It's not like it's a first." He answered back.

_God dammit!! Does he have an answer for everything? _

"Whatever…well what are you doing here anyways?" I asked now fully awake and walking into my bathroom to look in the mirror. Hm…my hair wasn't a complete mess. Thank goodness.

"Can't I visit? I thought you liked me now." Ikuto shot back.

This made me flustered. How are you supposed to answer to something like that?! Of course he can visit, but not this early, and not without my consent! "Of course I like you. You'd be in a coma right now if I didn't."

"Well then. What's the problem?" he pestered.

"Well….it's just too early. I haven't even taken a shower yet."

"You should fix that then. Here I'll help" he said following me into the bathroom.

"NO! Get out you perv!"

He grinned and gave in. "Fine Fine. I'll wait in your room. "

I took some clothes (ok…I feel stupid, because in the last chapter I spelled "clothes" wrong. So forgive me.) and ran into the bathroom, making sure to lock it behind me. After a nice calming and awakening shower, I walked out fully dressed and my hair still a little wet.

Looking in the mirror, I grinned to myself. Why you ask? Well in the reflection of the mirror I could see Ikuto curled up like a cat sleeping. After straightening out my hair, I tiptoed over to the bed, bringing my face close to his. A tiny blush was now apparent on my face. _Hm….he looks so cute! I wonder what would happen if I- _My train of thought was snapped as I felt a pair of lips gently caressing my own. I quickly pulled away.

"Y-You were awake?!" I asked dumbfounded.

"Well, I obviously wasn't asleep. Just because someone's eyes are closed doesn't mean they're asleep." Ikuto smartly answered back.

"Well, why did you close your eyes in the first place?"

"Well….maybe when you walked out of the bathroom, you wouldn't have been fully clothed."

"YOU PERV!"

My face had grown extremely red.

"You're blushing again. Don't you ever get used to my remarks?"

"How many times have I told you? I'm NOT blushing! It's just…the weather."

"Yeah, and how many times do I have to tell you that the weather doesn't make you blush. Plus, we're inside. Not outside. Inside."

I turned around, hoping my face would cool off. I felt two arms snake around my waist and pull me towards a toned chest. I was sitting in Ikuto's lap. He sniffed at my hair.

"You changed your shampoo." He commented.

"Yeah….so…" I trailed off.

"Well, what do you want to do today?" he asked me.

"Hmm…I don't know."

"Hey, is it just me, or does your house seem A LOT quieter today?"

"Oh, yeah. I better go check to see if anyone else is awake."

I got downstairs and found a note on the fridge. It read:

**Amu-chan!**

**Well, we didn't want to wake you up this morning so we left without saying good-bye. Apparently, since Ami won her last competition, she has a photo shoot. We'll be back in about two days. Please be careful, call if you need anything. Oh, and HI IKUTO-KUN! I knew he'd also be there.**

**-Mama, Papa, and Ami**

(Isn't it always so convenient that Amu's sister, mother, and father are always gone? Haha)

"Well, according to that letter, you get to spend a whole two days with me." Ikuto said coming from behind me again, "If I had known your parents weren't here all this time, I wouldn't have kept things so G rated."

My face was like "O.o". (I didn't know how else to describe an expressionless face)

"So, as I was asking earlier, what do you want to do today?"

"Umm…I was thinking something along the lines of…hmm…I have no idea"

"Well, how about we go to the movies?"

"Sure! What do you want to watch?"

"Doesn't matter, you pick"

"I've been dying to see the new Harry Potter movie!" (I saw it the day it came out. Man was it packed in that theatre! But it was sooo good! I 3 Draco!)

"Ew, since when do you like Harry Potter?"

"Well, I really don't, but the movie looks cool."

"We're not seeing Harry Potter. Let's just go watch some random movie."

"Fine." _So much for me picking the movie. OH WELLLL…._

And with that, we left for the movies…..I wonder how that experience would turn out…

END CHAPTER 5!

I know this chapter is like….4 months late!!!! SORRY!!! But I have a very good reason for it, but it's kind of irrelevant to say right now. Thank You to: A. Fang ; -tsukiyomi-xion- ; Smallvillegirl2 for the ideas for this date! I still need ideas! Any suggestions, no matter how corny (because my ideas are always corny) are welcome. Thanks! I'm going on vacation next week, so I'll update in early August!

PLEASE R&R! ENCOURAGEMENT!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! Just a huge fan!

Chapter 6: Date 3 Part 2!

We headed towards the movie theatre hand in hand.

"Hey Ikuto?" I asked, looking up at him. He was a good 1 foot taller than me…me being only around 5' 2".

"….yeah?" He asked/answered back in a bored monotonous voice as always.

"Where's your car? I mean…IT'S SO HOT! Wouldn't it be better if we…you know…drove?"

"It's in the shop. I'm having the tires changed and the brake fixed. Why? Too lazy to walk?" His trademark smirked showed up yet again.

"N-NO! I just thought it would be less work for…..you? Yeah! Less work for you!" I hid my lack of energy through false, and hopefully convincing words.

We eventually reached the mall, with the attached AMC theatre (do not own O.o) and I spotted something. _Wait…what IS that? _I was curious, so I broke out of Ikuto's firm grasp (somehow) and started briskly walking towards said object.

"Amu…where are you going?" he asked me, but I wasn't in the right mind to answer.

When I reached my destination, my eyes widened with anticipation. There, I saw a bunch of kids…..no, not the guardians….but…..other kids. Ikuto ran up behind me and hid behind the conveniently placed wall as I was.

"Oh hey look, it's some kids from school," he quietly exclaimed, "but, why are we hiding from them?"

"Sheesh! Do you want me to die from their wrath?" I harshly whispered back.

"Aha, Amu, we all know you have a bit of a need for therapy, but even I don't understand what you're saying, and I get straight A's all the time." He answered back.

_Good grades: Check. _"Well…it's only a known fact that you're the most popular boy in school, and it's only a known fact that all the girls want to date you, and it's only a known fact that—hey! Where did you go?" I looked around in attempt to find Ikuto.

He had wandered off in the middle of my little rant and to my demise, guess where he was? _Oh hell no. He did not! WHY? _He had gone up to the crowd of kids from school. The group consisted of a few upcoming seniors (just like Ikuto), some Juniors, and one sophomore who just so happened to be "chill" with the rest of them. The seniors were: Yuki and Mimi. Juniors: Aiko and Hoshi. Sophomore:….._Why does it HAVE to be her?_...Saaya.

Ikuto motioned for me to come out of my little corner, which could only mean one thing. He TOLD them.

"Hey I came here with my girlfriend, oh, now where did she go?" I heard Ikuto from afar.

"What? I thought you only had eyes for me," Saaya exclaimed. _Of course Saaya would say that…that little…..whore thing. _

I came out in public much to my protests and went to Ikuto's side.

"This," he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "is my girlfri-"

He wasn't allowed to finish….because the….whore thing spoke up, "WHAT? HINAMORI AMUS?"

_My name is AMU. Hinamori AMU. _Ikuto just smirked at me and chuckled at her, "Yeah." He coolly answered her quite rabid question.

_So much for a date….Can we go now? _"Yeah well, we'll be going now, see you all in September" Ikuto bid them farewell as he earned a few waves of goodbye.

We were walking in a nice silence, when I asked "Why did we suddenly leave?"

"Did you actually WANT to stay there?" he asked.

"Well, no, but…it looked like you were having a good time" We reached the theatre entrance.

He turned to face me, both hands curling around my waist as I was brought close, "No way I'd stay there and let you be so uncomfortable" _Manners and considerate: Check. _

"Thanks Ikuto" I fought off a blush as he smiled down at me. I got on my tip toes and quickly gave him a peck on the lips.

Ikuto was being really sweet today. He didn't tease me when I kissed him, and just took my hand gently in his as he led me to the line to buy tickets.

"So what were we watching?" I asked.

"Uh….something scary" he replied….a bit too calmly for my taste.

My world just shattered into a million little pieces of Amu. _Holy….[insert word too censored for this rating here]…..I…can't watch a scary movie…I'm almost 16…but…..KYAAAAAA! KAMI-SAMA! HELP ME! _

"Hey Amu…Ammuuuuu" Ikuto's fingers snapped in front of my face as I returned to earth, "I think we should go out tomorrow in search of a shrink for you."

I made no remark to that comment because I was too wrapped up in what was left of my shattered world trying to wrap my around the fact that I had to go watch a scary movie. There was no getting out of it either. The age thing wasn't a problem because Ikuto was already 18 years old, so he could bring a guest with him if he wanted to too. And that guest…just so happened to be me. _Sighhhh_

We were watching _Ringu_, the Japanese horror version of "The Ring" (Well, I guess in reality, "The Ring" is the English version of "Ringu", since "Ringu" came out first).

Throughout the course of the whole movie, Ikuto had his arms wrapped around my shoulder. He was too fixated with nipping at my neck to watch the movie and all this horror-ness. The girl came out of the well (A/N: I'm basing this off of "The Ring", cause I've never watched "Ringu" and I'm assuming it's the same plotline), I gave out a little yelp and jerked my head, bumping foreheads with Ikuto.

"O-ow…." I rubbed my forehead. I turned to him, and he didn't look affected by either the movie…or the 'pain'. _Lack of the feeling of pain: Check. _

"Hey you okay?" he asked.

I didn't know whether he was referring to the movie or the pain on my forehead. I assumed he meant my forehead because he took the hand I was nurturing my forehead with in his own as started caressing my forehead. _That feels so nice…._

He sighed. "Is this movie too scary for you?"

"N-No! Of course not!" Miss 'cool and spicy' came out again. He just took my hand again led me out of the theatre. _Thank you Kami-sama, it seems you received my prayers. _

We shopped for a while, and ate at the food court, and now we were walking back to my house. It was around 8:00 PM. *Yawn*

"Tired?" Ikuto asked.

"Mmm…..kinda…." I half answered with somewhat sleepy eyes. I felt myself being lifted onto Ikuto's back. "…tha….nks…" I mumbled out. _He's so warm…._

"It was wrong of me to keep little Amu out past her bed time" I could just feel the smirk in that sentence.

"hey…" I attempted to rebel as I lightly hit his back drifting off to a deep slumber…_Who would have thought I would…fall asleep…..here…..on….zzzzzzzzz_

End Date 3

END CHAPTER 6

Please R&R (I won't even mention my absence of like…..a year O_O I think apologizing wouldn't cut it…so yeah….have a chappie!)

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! Just a huge fan!

**Chapter 7: Date 4! Part 1!**

**AMU P.O.V:**

*sigh* There are only 3 weeks left before we return to school. _This sucks ass. _I walked out of the bathroom, dressed in short shorts and a Hello Kitty (do not own) t-shirt as I made my way down the stairs. _Why is this house so quiet all the time? Don't tell me my parents are gone…again? _Looking for signs of life, I peek into every bedroom. _Well, Ami's home…which means my parents MUST be home. _(YES. AMI IS HOME FOR ONCE.) Looking in the other rooms, my eyes widen as I catch a glimpse of the refrigerator. There was a….note.

_Dear Amu,_

_We thought that you and Ami needed some bonding time alone so we went on a day trip! We'll be home by tonight to avoid the house being burnt down. _

_You can invite Ikuto-kun over so you two could play __mama and papa! _

_Sorry, Amu-chan, your father made me cross that out. But anyways, please keep the house in one piece!_

_Love,_

_Mama & Papa_

Oh dear Kami. I need to take care of Ami…by myself. No, scratch that. With IKUTO. I whipped out my phone, and got the sexy teen on the line.

"Hey Amu, what's up?" I heard him say.

"U-uhm…I have a favor to ask…." I replied.

"Sorry, you're a bit too young to lose your virgi-"I cut him off, "NOT THAT, IDIOT!"

"Well what did you want then?" He asked, "Bored? Want to go out?"

"Well you see, my parents left me alone to watch over Ami, and I was wondering if you'd want to you know, hang with us for the day, making sure nothing burns down…" I trailed off.

"heh." I could hear him smirk, "I'll be there in an hour _Amu_." He replied. Damn cat.

I silently prayed that Ami wouldn't wake up for the next hour so that all hell wouldn't break loose. It seemed that Kami finally heard my prayers, for I heard an engine of a car turn off followed by the opening and closing of a door and footsteps. I listened intently, waiting for there to be a knock at the door or something.

_Huh. That's weird. The footsteps stopped. _I got up from the couch I was lazing on to stand on the vent on the floor and peer out the window. _There's…no one there._

"…who are you looking for, kitten?" A voice whispered into my left ear.

I went into defensive mode. "KYA! WHAT THE-" He clamped his hand on my mouth.

"Do you WANT to wake the little girl? Remember Amu, this is the same girl that took me hostage and somehow managed to tie ME, the great Tsukiyomi Ikuto, into a kiddie chair…." (Refer back to Reminiscing Amuto if you didn't get it XD) he harshly whispered.

I relaxed under his hand, mentally giggling at the recalled memory. _He had little pieces of pink sparkles in his hair too ^.^! _ Sighing, he let go of me, running that hand through his silky midnight hair.

"Now. I want my morning kiss," he pouted, cornering me in a corner . (no pun intended)

He brought his hands to my waist as I brought mine around his neck, holding him firmly. "I..missed…you" he said in between kisses.

I giggled, "We saw each other yesterday," as he nuzzled my neck, "hey, your hair tickles!" I tried to hold back a fit of laughter. He, much to my protest, had to let go when his phone started buzzing.

"hmmmmm?" I peered over his shoulder as he went to go sit down on the couch, prepared to answer his text. "What does it say?" I asked curiously.

"Haha what the hell is this?" He showed me the screen:

_Hey Ikutoooooo,_

_Remember that girl? …Saaya, was it?_

_~Hoshi~_

"bleh, why is he asking about _Saaya_, of all people?" I asked, making a disgusted face when her name was said.

"Haha don't be jealous Amu," he pulled me on to his lap, "He might have a good reason."

Ikuto typed back:

_Yeah. What about her?_

_~Ikuto~_

"It's so obvious that she likes you!" I pouted. Kissing the tip of my nose, he received a reply:

_Rumor is that she has the hots for you ;)_

_~Hoshi~_

"SEE?" I pointed at the screen, leaning my back against him, "I told you that drama queen was after you!"

"….drama queen? What are you, in the 5th grade?" Ikuto playfully asked. I stuck my tongue out at him as he went to go type another response:

_Lol. Do you have any proof of this?_

_I don't want Amu to get pissed off over nothing _

_~Ikuto~_

I slapped his shoulder, "Hey! I am not pissed off!" :

_I heard it from one of her friends._

_Whatever. It might not be true._

_~Hoshi~ _(I accidentally typed that as "Hoshit" XD)

"Says the girl who just hit me…" Ikuto replied back. I got up from his lap only for my whole body to freeze.

"What's wrong?" I heard Ikuto ask.

I whispered back softly….

"Ami is awake…"

I heard Ami's footsteps running upstairs, most likely to the bathroom. I hear the faucet running. _Well, at least she has good hygiene. _I hear the random bursts of happiness that Ami has practically 24/7. The last time I took care of Ami by myself, I was 13 years old. I also found most of my stuffed animals with their heads ripped off sitting at a play table at a tea party. Ami's reasoning was that the stitching would hurt their necks too much. But hey…it's been almost 3 years since then and Ami's gotten more by now.

Or not.

I saw Ami jump down the stairs….

"IKUTO ONII-CHAN!" She threw herself into Ikuto's arms. "We are going to have so much fun today! We can play dress up! Oh! We can go to the park! We can get ice cream, and maybe go shopping! You can give me a piggy back ride the whole wayyyy!" She squealed, "This will be a great day!"

Welcome everyone, to hell.

**End Chapter 7!**

Hello, everyone. So uh, I did better than taking one year to update! (Like last time *cough*cough*) This chapter isn't that great, but I hope I was a good set up for the next chapter.

School has been ridiculous T.T It makes me cry. I'll try to write the next chapter as fast as possible because, for the most part, I actually KNOW what I'm going to write!

As usual, please:

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: Hey hey hey. So, I realized that I had made Ikuto 18 years old at the beginning of "Reminiscing Amuto!" and then I realized that his birthday is in December, and it's summer in this story right now. This would mean that Ikuto would be turning 19 in December. Therefore, I have decided to push back Ikuto's age to 17, so he turns 18 in December just for the sake of him going to be a senior in high school. **

**So, the new ages (I think I might have changed a few of them around just so it works better later on):**

**Amu: 15**

**Rima/Tadase/Naghiko: 15**

**Ikuto: 17**

**Kukai: 16 **

**Ami: 6 **

**I guess all the other ages aren't really important or relevant, so if need be, I'll just state them as we go. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara! Just a big fan!**

**Chapter 8: Date 4! Part 2!**

Don't get me wrong, Ami was a wonderful girl. It's just that when a sugar demon is lodged deep inside an already hyperactive 6-year old, life doesn't get much easier for me. Also, the thing is, that Ami was at the age that you could yell at her and she would understand that she did something wrong, but yelling at her was still a difficult thing to do given that adorable superstar face of hers. Add this with a perverted hottie teen who was wanted by the majority of the girl populace, and a good product cannot be formed.

"A-Ami, calm down now. It's still early in the morning—uhm…did you take your bath yet?" I asked, trying desperately to get the girl to calm down.

"Onee-chan! I take baths at night, silly!" she replied, crushing my hopes and dreams.

"Uh..okay then. How about you go get changed into something that aren't your pajamas?" I went for my second attempt.

"Now THAT I can do!" she ran away in a fit of giggles. _What's so funny this early? Did I laugh at absolutely nothing when I was 6 years old too?_

I turned to Ikuto with a serious look on my face. He moved his head up being caught in my glare as he tried to massage his own shoulders from the ferocity of the sugar girl who was rampaging upstairs. "Ikuto. We have to make breakfast, and make it fast".

"Amu, do you realize what you're saying? What is this 'we' nonsense? The last time I was around you and you attempted to cook, I ended up having to put out a fire. You keep the girl tame and I'LL make the food." He replied.

_Well…I DID promise my parents that I wouldn't burn down anything….but that was over a month ago and I think I can make food now. Actually, no. Let's not take the risk, but I feel like keeping Ami 'tame' or so he says will be even more difficult than putting out a house fire. _

I massaged my temples as the frustration got the best of me. _Dammit Amu, think straight. Nothing's even happened yet. _Just as I thought up some comforting words to myself, I heard soft patting coming down the stairs. The child showed herself before me, clad in completely mismatching…everything. Her hair was a mess. She was wearing a bright pink t-shirt that was too small for her and neon green pants with two different socks—a zebra print one and a leopard print one. She said she wanted to be more like "me" and how I wear my school uniform, so there was a poorly tied tie (lol) around her neck and reached and dragged on the floor as she walked.

_What the shit is she wearing? _"Ami….what exactly are you wearing…?" I asked, her outfit piquing the tip of my interest. _What a lie. I'm scared shitless right now. _

"Mommy never lets me dress myself! So I wanted to dress up like a rock star! Like UTAU-CHAN!" she talked loud enough for the whole floor to hear. I heard a muffled choke from the kitchen.

IKUTO P.O.V.

I heard Amu talking with so much underlying frustration and anger to her baby sister. I was smirking internally because I got away with the easy job. Keeping an eye on a child versus cooking for three people seemed more tedious, but this wasn't any ordinary child. If she was a few years older and acted the same way, I wouldn't be able to tell whether she was high or if she was just naturally like that. Still happy with my decision as I made pancakes, I listened to more of their conversation.

_I'm kinda thirsty…._I went over to the refrigerator to get some water. Just as I was drinking I heard Ami say she was dressed as Utau, and I've heard from Amu that Utau is her number one idol or something. Needless to say, I coughed up my water.

AMU P.O.V.

After I had struggled to get Ami dressed—she had insisted on wearing that small bright pink t-shirt because it was her "favorite"—I brought her down for breakfast. I swear if I wasn't already dating Ikuto, Ami would take her chance at him. Ami ran right over to him, leaving my side as I was still half way down the stairs. I took a roll of paper towels and literally mummified every part of Ami but her face and hands so she wouldn't spill anything on herself causing me to have to redress her. Ikuto just chuckled at the sight.

"What are you laughing at?" I shot him a glare.

"You are so cute" he answered back, with the same amount of amusement as his face showed.

Stupid hormones. I blushed without involuntarily, but, nonetheless "shut up and help me get through breakfast in one piece".

Ami would just not shut up. She's an adorable little sister and I love her to death but two teenagers only want to hear so much about the boy in class who makes booger and glue soup.

"…and sometimes! He'll put glitter in it! It's really gross but the glitter is really pretty because we have little shapes for glitter! Some of them are stars and some of them are circles and some of them are snowflakes and I put them alllllll over my cards and projects in class! My teacher says I'm really good at art, but I don't want to be an artist, I want to be like UTAU-CHAN! She's so pretty. I hope I can meet her one day. But anyways, he makes his booger and glue soup and then he goes to the play ground and then he talks to his friends and then…." She kept rambling on…and on…and on…and on.

I look over to Ikuto who was just banging his head on the table. "Someone…please..kill me now….". Ami, being oblivious to this, just kept rambling to him. "From where does she get so much energy? She's eating ¾ of one pancake…."

After a little while longer of the episode, Ami suggested we all go to the amusement park. Normally, I'd be okay with this because riding roller coasters with Ikuto isn't as scary, but Ami is too short to ride anything that goes faster than 4 mph. Ami was holding onto Ikuto's hand the whole time, taking up all of his attention. No, I'm not jealous of my 6-year old sister. But something that did piss me off was the fact that we're relate, and because we're related, we look somewhat similar.

"Oh my gosh! Your daughter is soooo cute!" A random old woman came up to us. _Wait…I have a daughter? What? _I then realized she was talking about Ami.

"Wait lady, what the fu-" I started as Ikuto cut me off.

"Why thank you! We really love her and it took a lot of tries to get her, but we eventually did it!" he finished for me.

Ami then butt in. "HE'S NOT MY DAD! HE'S MY HUSBAND!"

_What the hell is my life? What is going on? Old women think Ami is my daughter. Ami thinks Ikuto is her husband. I think I'm going crazy. _

Two hours have now passed since we got into the amusement park and Ami hasn't stopped treating Ikuto like her husband. He even gives her little kisses on the cheek. Oh dear Kami….people are really going to think she's my kid now. I was just sulking in the back following them from a safe distance. Ikuto led Ami to the carousel and decided that he would just watch from the side as she rode it. I decided on the same.

"What's wrong, Amu? Jealous of your sister and how she's getting all of my attention?" he teased.

"o_o"

"….Amu?"

"o_o"

"…Aaaaammuuuu?"

"o_o"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"This is not what I expected today to be like…." I finally spoke words.

"Oh god, she speaks!" He praised some lord.

After Ami had ridden the carousel, she finally admitted to being tired. Finally. After we got back home and finished dinner and got Ami in bed, it was already too late to do anything.

"I'm…so…tired" I complained.

"Don't complain. You didn't do jack shit today. All you did was get her dressed…I had to suffer" Ikuto complained back holding his head from the rising headache. Nevertheless, he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"…thanks for being such a good sport today" I whispered to him.

"Haha sure thing. But next time, let's make sure we get our alone time too, hmm?" he added a wink and a smirk effectively causing me to blush. Just then, a car pulled up into the driveway.

"I guess that's my cue to leave. I'll see you later, Amu" he pulled in for one last kiss before he left.

Well…that wasn't really much of a date but…..yeah I'm happy.

**END CHAPTER 8! END DATE 4!**

**Yes, this is extremely late. Yes, I feel guilty for that. BUT:**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OKAY. This is important. (Really, it is) There have been over 300 views to this story since the last time I updated, BUT NO REVIEWS T_T I know I promised to finish all my stories regardless of how many reviews I get, but the quality of the chapters would deteriorate with the lack of reviews, right? PLEASE REVIEW D:**

**Well, I don't know where I even got the inspiration for this chapter considering I started it at 2:30 AM and now it's just slightly past 4:00 AM (I have a problem O.o). Enjoy! This is the penultimate chapter to "Reminiscing Perfect Dates!" **

**Chapter 9: Date 5! Part 1!**

…School starts soon. _Why…I haven't even started my homework. _Trying to fumble through my backpack (which hadn't even been cleared out since the last day of school, mind you) looking for the scrunched up pieces of paper with my summer assignments scribbled on them.

"YES! I found it!" I exclaimed, to no one in particular, given that I was home alone. _I feel like there's never anyone in this house but me… Okay. I have exactly one week to finish this. That is seven days…which is 160 hours! _"Okay! 160 hours to finish all this homework!"

"Idiot." I heard that oh-so-familiar voice say behind me, "if you have math homework, make sure you let me check it over"

"What? Why? AND HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?" _At this point in time, that isn't a very good question is it? _

"Oh dear Amu, one week is 168 hours, not 160 hours. If you can't do simple math like that, how will you ever pass your sophomore year in high school?" Ikuto answered, completely avoiding the second part of my question.

Mentally tabulating once again, "No! It's 160 hours!" I answered, sure of myself and my mental math abilities. Reaching over me into my mess of a backpack, he pulled out my graphing calculator.

"Huh…it won't turn on…oh, there's a battery missing," he said reaching into my backpack once again to fish out the back cover and the missing battery, "seriously Amu, you should keep your backpack in check."

"Why is my boyfriend lecturing me on cleanliness? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" I pondered, mostly to myself, earning a cheeky grin from Mr. Neko-san.

"Well hey, look at it this way. I can cook, and now I can clean well too," he replied finding the black cover and diving his hand back in to find the still missing battery.

"You technically just said that you would make a better housewife than me…" I said trailing off while leaning my head back into the comfort of my bed, namely the pillows.

Giving a distraught look, Ikuto replied, "Well, I mean if you look at it tha—oh I found it." Never finishing his sentence…

Popping in the finally found battery, Ikuto punched in "24 x 7", and the screen flashed with "168". I turned red, not from fury but from embarrassment. _I said 160 with such confidence too… _Expecting to hear a "I told you so" from Ikuto, I bravely turned around, awaiting the taunts from my eye candy boyfriend…but it never came. Instead, when I turned around, I could see the catboy making a look of question…

"I-Ikuto…?"

"Let's have a study date." He suddenly proposed.

"W-wha-"

"You obviously need help with your homework and we're alone in this house anyways. Plus, the quicker you finish, the earlier we can go do something _else_" he explained, "That and you probably would end up making stupid multiplication errors all over your math homework." He said smirking and shifting closer to me, "Anyways, what other homework do you have to do?" shuffling around so my head was on his lap, not that I minded, "you face is red again, kitten."

Putting on a little pout, I turned my head, only to be faced head on with his knee. _Oh well…might as well indulge in this while I can… _I felt my head going up…_what..? _I felt it come down again, only to once again come in contact with the soft pillows on my bed. I can't believe he just got up like that.

"Let's get started," Ikuto said facing my backpack upside down to let its contents fall to the ground, a few stray colored pencils rolling under my bed. Sitting up on the bed and clearing my face of my bangs, I looked at Ikuto as he made strange faces trying to figure out which book was my designated math book. _We've only dated for 3 months, but we're already so close…_

"-mu? Amu?" Ikuto asked snapping his fingers in front of me, "Do we need to go over your psychological state again? Remember, I'll always be willing to get you a therapist."

"Shut up!" I yelled, my face fuming, "what did you want anyway?"

"I can't find your math notebook, here. I got the textbook. Your teacher wants you to do," he looked over at the little piece of paper I had the assignment written on, "All the exercises from chapters 32-36".

_Crap. That's so much work. Maybe we can do the other subjects first… _"I have to do writing and chemistry work too; maybe we can do those first?"

"Whatever you want," he replied, making himself comfortable while dragging over the laptop, assuming I would be working on my essay first. "Let's see, your teacher uploaded your assignment online…" _Why is he more prompt than me with my own school work? _"He wants you to write an essay about the most exciting thing that's happened to you this summer. Heh, actually, judging from this picture, I can't tell if your teacher is a guy or a girl" he snickered.

"Eh? But you basically stole away my whole summer vacation…I haven't done much else."

"So write about me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Write about me. I'm sure this would come out very interesting. I'm just praying that your writing is better than your math. You can write all sorts of things: how sexy I am, how smart I am, you can even write about the _things _we do together."

My face reddened some more. _How could he expect me to write about him? But, given what I've done all summer, I don't really have any other choice…and I'm terrible at lying. _

_2 hours have passed and I only have 300 words done. My last sentence is "Never did I realize that I would end up gaining a boyfriend this summer". _"Ah, what kind of crap am I writing!" I had a mini outbreak, disturbing Ikuto from his limbo state of being awake and asleep. It was already starting to get dark and I hadn't even overcome one subject of summer homework. _It's starting to get darker earlier nowadays…summer really is ending. _

"Here. Let me see it." Ikuto said getting up from the bean bag chair on the floor to grab the laptop, which I protectively held to my chest.

"Wait! Let me finish it first! I only need 200 more words!" bringing the laptop even closer to my chest.

"Amu, this is me we're talking about. Don't think bringing your laptop closer to your chest will keep my hands away." He said reaching for the laptop once again.

"No!" I scooted to the end of the bed. With a sigh, the cat plopped back down on the bean bag chair to once again enter his state of limbo.

It was completely dark outside by now. We had a small dinner (which Ikuto made, of course, due to Amu's lack of cooking skills) and gotten back to me. Well, _I _had gotten back to work. It was about 10:30 PM and no one was home yet.

"Done!" I claimed proudly. Smiling at Ikuto, "Here. You can read it now."

The boy looked up from the random magazine he was reading, "It's about time." He skimmed through the whole essay, making the occasional grammatical edits, when he got to the last sentence. He read it out loud, "I definitely think this summer was a very memorable one".

I looked at him. _Why did he only read the last sentence aloud? _"…is there something wrong with it?"

"I think it should go something like this" he typed furiously on the keyboard. After he had finished it, he handed the laptop back to me, "Read it out loud" he ordered.

Cocking my head to the side, I scrolled down to the last page of the essay, tracking where the last sentence started, "Even though I didn't like him in the beginning, I've come to notice that this perverted cat boy has won a special place in my heart; I've also noticed that I'm very lucky to have this boy who loves me do dearly". I just looked at it. _Is this supposed to be special in some way or something? _

Ikuto just stared at me.

I looked back and forth: from him to the computer screen. _What does he want me to realize? _Then it hit me.

"….love." I weakly stated.

He once again got up from his comfortable position on the beanbag chair only to place himself next to me on the bed, the bed depressing under his weight slightly. He pulled me into a sweet yet passionate kiss.

"I love you," he murmured against my lips.

**END CHAPTER. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is inspired by the fact that I haven't had power in over 48 hours. Why did it snow in October? I HAVE NO IDEA. I haven't had power since **_**Saturday morning. **_**It is now **_**Tuesday afternoon. **_**Thank the lord for long living Mac batteries. **

**FINAL CHAPTER.**

_Ikuto just confessed his love to me. What am I supposed to do? I should say it back right? RIGHT? Right. _I heard the weather forecast coming from the TV that had been left on some time ago. When? I have no idea. Did it matter? Of course not. I heard faint murmurs of a heavy thunderstorm rapidly headed in the way of our town through the closed door. I don't know, if a hot guy told you he loved you, would you pay attention to the damn weather? _Yes. _A small voice inside my head chided to me.

"Are you okay?" he repeats over and over again. _Okay! I'm going to tell him now. Oh wait he's talking. What is he saying? NEVERMIND. NOW, I will tell him! Oh no. I got cold feet. How am I supposed to say it back? _ "I-Ikuto," I start, and then everything went black.

Silly readers, I didn't faint (although that might have been highly probably given the situation).

"Am I blind?" I asked myself out loud. All I heard was chuckling, "oh no! I really am blind, aren't I?"

"You're so cute. I think the power just went out. The newscasters have been going on about some stupid thunderstorm for days now and how we should 'be cautious' of the weather or some bullcrap like that" Ikuto said calmly.

_Was he always this close? _"W-wait, Ikuto! Why are you so close? Ah, stop! I can feel your breathe. It's too hot in this house for that!"

"Too hot in this house for what, perverted kid?" he asked me. My mind went blank…_that's true, I guess. Too hot for what? But now isn't the time to use rationale, I'm supposed to win this argument even if my logic is flawed. _"It's too hot for anything!" I stumbled out. _Real smooth._

"I don't see what the problem is," he said getting closer to me, "we're just two lovers _alone _in your house in the dark. Perhaps we should light some candles?"

"Yeah," I replied. He smirked. "Wait! I meant yeah to the candles, you idiot!"

**I realize that this is EXTREMELY short, but I kind of just wanted to get this story over with! Hopefully I can start a new idea now. I started this story when I was in, I don't know, the 8****th**** grade or something. I'll be going to college next Fall….so. Yeah. **


End file.
